


Equivoci

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Haruka può ritenersi soddisfatto della propria vita nella capitale.Vive in una casa totalmente propria, ha accanto la persona che sempre gli è stata vicina, fa quello che vuole e più gli piace, vive la propria indipendenza da giovanissimo ragazzo indipendente e promettente nuotatore olimpionico - non che queste poche cose siano così dissimili da quello che già aveva in precedenza, ma è sempre bello mantenere determinate abitudini.





	Equivoci

* **Prompt** : Equivoci  
* **Coppia** : MakoHaru (Free!)

  
  
  
  
 

Haruka può ritenersi soddisfatto della propria vita nella capitale.  
Vive in una casa totalmente propria, ha accanto la persona che sempre gli è stata vicina, fa quello che vuole e più gli piace, vive la propria indipendenza da giovanissimo ragazzo indipendente e promettente nuotatore olimpionico - non che queste poche cose siano così dissimili da quello che già aveva in precedenza, ma è sempre bello mantenere determinate abitudini.  
Impossibilitato a tornare in terra natia per le festività, ha semplicemente invitato Makoto a trascorrere sotto lo stesso tetto qualche ora in più delle solite, per mangiare qualcosa di dolce ben al caldo e bere un po’ di champagne o sakè o altro ancora per dare l’idea di festa almeno ai loro stomaci. E siccome quello tra i due che sa cucinare è sempre stato lui, si è anche messo in testa di fargli qualche biscotto.  
Certo non si aspettava alcuna reazione stranita nel momento in cui l’ospite ha aperto la porta e varcato l’uscio dell’ingresso.  
-Cos’è quello?  
-Quello cosa?  
-Quello che hai in mano.  
-Ah, intendi il frullatore? Me lo ha regalato Nagisa…  
-Nagisa?  
-Sì, per natale. Perchè?   
Makoto è diventato stranamente rosso, quando lo ha visto col grembiule addosso e sporco della pasta ancora cruda dei biscotti. Anche se è vero che quell’abbigliamento ricorda altre particolari situazioni, ben più intime e calde, Haruka rimane sorpreso della sua immobilità e del suo incomprensibile mutismo. Fa per avvicinarsi quando Makoto alza le mani, lasciando scivolare la propria borsa a terra.  
-Quindi quello è… un frullatore.  
Haruka sbatte le palpebre, guardando lui poi l’oggetto tra le proprie mani e poi ancora lui, senza capire.  
-Makoto, oggi sei strano.  
L’altro ragazzo trattiene una risata a stento, rilassando le spalle all’improvviso. Sconfitto, forse, in un certo senso, o arreso all’evidenza intangibile che lo ha vinto come sempre.  
-Hai ragione, scusami.  
E sfodera allora uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi meravigliosi, come se nulla fosse, tranquillizzando anche Haruka.  
-I biscotti sono pronti?  
-Non ancora, devo metterli in forno.  
-Io aspetto qui, allora. Intanto accendo la televisione.  
A un cenno calmo del capo, il padrone di casa torna in cucina e l’ospite si accomoda meglio, facendo quello che ha annunciato.

 

Sporgendosi appena di lato, per essere sicuro che l’altro non torni in tempi utili, estrae il cellulare dalla tasca e compone veloce un messaggio molto duro da mandare a Nagisa.  
Perché magari Haruka può mostrare lati di sé innocenti fino all’incoscienza, ma certo lui non è tipo da scambiare un vibratore fallico per un frullatore.  
E Nagisa deve saperlo assolutamente.

  
  
  
  
 


End file.
